


Off Start

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Danny and Jackson and Ethan are married, Drabble, Lydia is a licensed marriage and family therapist (LMFT), M/M, marriage problems implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Marriage counseling for Danny and his two husbands can't get past step one.





	Off Start

**Author's Note:**

> The teenwolfdrabbles prompt for 01/14/19: “relate”
> 
> First, to my usual readers, THIS IS NOT A STEREK FIC.
> 
> I have a fascination with the polyandrous marriage of Danny, Jackson and Ethan. I do not know where I'll go with this, if anywhere.
> 
> I applied the prompt as a theme and also went the opposite way with it. These people are NOT relating.

Ms. Lydia Martin, LMFT, noted that, same as their initial session, the three husbands sat in the same configuration: Daniel seated between Jackson and Ethan.

It did not appear that any of her recommendations had been followed. Both Jackson and Ethan sat with arms crossed and Daniel’s expression was, in a word, haggard.

“Good afternoon, Jackson.”

“Is it?” he replied and from Ethan came a “Hmpf!”

“Good afternoon, Ethan.”

Ethan readjusted his arms, looked aside and answered, “Afternoon.”

Lydia thought she might replace a spoken greeting with an acknowledging nod at Daniel but he’d hidden his face behind his hands.


End file.
